marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoggoths
| Aliases = "Blobs", "Tekeli-li", "The Death That Flows" | Identity = | Affiliation = Former servants of the Old Ones | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Exo-Space; Mountains of Madness, Leng, Frozen Land, Earth, Earth-616 | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 0 | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = Amorphous mass of tentacles, ephemeral eyes forming and unforming over and over | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = H.P. Lovecraft; Roy Thomas; Mike Docherty | First = Conan the Savage #4 | Overview = ]] The Shoggoths are eldritchian monsters: * They were created as slaves by the star-headed Old Ones, helped built the cities in and at the top of the Mountains of Madness, in the Frozen Land, and later killed their masters. Conan travelled to Leng, and was confronted to one of them during the Hyborian Age. * Others were part of the "locals" of Exo-Space, who tracked dimensional tears, for them to invade and feast upon universes. They were among the creatures opposed to by America Chavez, and possibly by the Ultimates. | HistoryText = killing the Old Ones]] Origins / Slaves of the Old Ones The Shoggoths were huge tentacled lumps or blobs, and the slaves of the star-headed Old Ones (who named them). They presumably helped them built a city in the place known during the Hyborian Age as the Mountains of Madness, in Leng, in the Frozen Land at the extreme south of Earth. The Old Ones seemingly lost of their skill at the time they built a second city nearby. Eventually, the Shoggoths killed their masters. Hyborian Age ]] At least one of the Shoggoths survived into the Mountains of Madness, where it became known as Tekeli-li, a death to the humans living there. When Conan, Bêlit and the Black Corsairs were in hiding from Ghomli, on the isle with local princess Ta-No, they were captured by Ta-No's tribesmen, who were attacked by Ghomli and his loyalists, until the Shoggoth intruded, attacking the three party. but was neutralized by Conan. , possibly a Shoggoth]] , possibly a Shoggoth]] Modern Age Along with the Exo-Parasites and Viral Parallels, Shoggoths were locals of the Exo-Space, the "scavengers of the Outer Omniverse". They were drawn to dimensional tears to try and cross over to other dimensions, to feast. ... | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = A Shoggoth can kill humans by pulling off or sucking off their heads using high levels of strength. | Abilities = The Shoggoth seen in the Mountains of Madness used to emit the sound "Tekeli-li", which was assumed to a parroting of his former master. | AvgStrength = A Shoggoth can kill humans by pulling off or sucking off their heads using high levels of strength. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = * The Shoggoths were created by H.P. Lovecraft in "Fungi from Yuggoth" (1929–30). 's rebellion against Shuma-Gorath]] * It seemingly inspired some elements in Marvel Comics, including: ** Quoggoth, a being made of tentacles and eyes, created by the Great Old One Shuma-Gorath but who rebelled, and was imprisoned into a sunken lost island of eldritch evil, later used by Magneto as his base. ** The Sh'g'th tissue, created by beings from the stars and used, according to the legend, to form the first of the Aqueos, living in the city of R'llyeh, rumored to be the "First Atlantis" and the source of all magic. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cthulhu Mythos Races, Species and Groups Category:Hyborian Age Races